Pointless fight
by gilbert202
Summary: If you weren't told that you were supposed volunteer then you didn't unless that person that was supposed to, chickened out. Then it was fair game to anyone stupid enough to.-Hunger games type deal. Not very good at sums so here ya go!
1. Before

Training was done for the day. My side was throbbing. Training was always rough but the teachers were really cracking down since it was almost time for the Hunger games to start. The teacher thought it would be a great idea to make us fight each other. My brother and I are the top of our class so of course we were the example. Me and my idiot self thought it would be a great idea to hold back a little since it was my little brother. He didn't. At first I dodged all of his attack threw a couple of punches myself. I dodged my brothers attacks, he dodged mine. It was all fine till the little punk tripped me and I had to do a back flip to avoid falling flat on my back. As soon as I righted myself I felt a leg slamming into my right side. I grabbed his leg and flip him on to the floor. Little butt trips me again when I was walking away and I fall on my butt next to him on the floor. I looked at him and he had a smug little grin on his face. I almost tackled him, but we were told to pair off with someone else. No one could land a hit on my but my brother, but it was rare when he did. I looked over at him he course was having no trouble creaming every sparing partner he had.

My brother, Ludwig, is 16. Two years younger than me. We don't really look like brothers, him with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and me with my platinum hair and red eyes. But never the less we are super close and tell each other everything. But I swear he has a lead foot, it hurt like hell when he kicked me. I walked down the steps to a bench to wait for my brother to come out. After sitting there for about five minutes Ludwig came out of the door and walked toward me. Still with that smug little grin on his face. I got up and started walking with him.

"I think your slipping brother." Ludwig said gloating the fact that was able to land a hit on me.

"Well I think you're a little shit." I retorted, pulling him into a head lock and messing up his hair. He flicked the spot where he kick me making me let go.

"Sorry," he said with a little laugh, "didn't mean to kick you that hard."

"When did you replace your foot for a brick?"

We continued walking and laughing. All around the district was buzz about who they thought was going to volunteers for the Hunger games. Some would point out me and my brother and talk about how we were the top of are class. They speculated that it might be one of us. Which they were right it was always the tops of the class that got to volunteer for the games. Everyone in district 2 loved the games sometimes a little to much. I may not have much of a conscience, but when everybody is cheering after one of our tributes brutally kills someone is a little sick. But, hell who was he to be the fucking voice of reason. Being 18 he was most likely going to be chosen to volunteer for the game.

The person they choose is the only one who can know, their not allowed to tell anybody, to keep it surprising. If you weren't told that you were supposed volunteer then you didn't unless that person that was supposed to chickened out. Then it was fair game to anyone stupid enough to.


	2. Before part 2

**A/N: I AM SORRY! I didn't have internet for awhile and as soon as I got it back I started working on my stories. SORRY SORRY SORRY for making you wait. Please follow and review. Fav if you like pretty please :3!**

When they called me into the office the next morning, I already knew what it was about. I didn't really want to sit through the whole speech about how it was an honor to be selected from all the very talented youths at our fine school (of murderers). I laughed a little bit at that. But, I guess I one of them. So, I can't really saying anything about that. As I entered the office of The Academy's Director, I saw one of the girls, Natalia, already siting in one of the two chairs in the tiny office. The Director, as most of us just call him, I personally think creep is a more appropriate name for him. He has weirdly curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was blatantly staring at Natalia's chest. A look of disappointment passed over his face before he stood up to greet me. (Super Creep!)

"Gilbert, how nice of you to join us. Please sit down."

I did as I was told and sat in the chair next to Natalia, who looked extremely pissed off. The Super cre... I mean Director also sat back down into his big chair. Just to get up again and stand next to his desk.

"I bet the both of you already know why you have been called in here..."

Here we go. I Just stared blankly at him, tuning out what he was saying. (Who the hell cares, right?) It was about 10 or so minutes before he finally stop talking.

"Um, can we leave now." I said with Natalia nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, If you need any thing come and see your Grandpa." Then he just started laughing. I almost ran out of that room with Natalia right be hide me.

"That was interesting." Natalia said walking next to me, down the hall back to the training hall.

"That was fucking creepy as all hell."

"If it comes down to the both of us I will not hold anything back." Cold as always Natalia.

"I won't expect you to."

As we entered the training hall, we went our separate ways. I went in search of a little annoying brother of mine. After a few minutes of searching I found him doing pull ups by the wall. Luckily he didn't notice me walking up. (Time for revenge!) I took a hand full of the grip powder sitting next to him and slap him on the back. There was a big cloud of white powder as my brother fell on his but. I lost it and was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Verdammt Gilbert!" Ludwig retaliated by throwing some of the powder at me.

I still couldn't stop laughing.

"You are really an ass sometimes. You know that?"

"It was encouragement." I said finally getting a hold of myself.

"Encouragement my ass."

I helped Luddy off the floor and helped him dust himself off. I dusted myself and positioned myself on the pull-up bar. Doing five more sets than my brother. (Its cause I'm pure awesome wrapped in more awesomeness) The rest of the day drag on like any other.


End file.
